Uncertainty in the Night
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: Set during X2. Peter looked up at the living room's ceiling. He didn't know what would happen to him, Kitty, and the young students, and it scared him. This is a glimpse into his thoughts while staying with a friend of Charles after the mansion attack.


Uncertainty in the Night  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Pairings: Bobby/Marie, Logan/Marie (implied), Peter/Kitty (implied), and John/Jubilee (implied)

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Merry Christmas to all. Here's a little Christmas gift to you in the form of an X-Men movieverse one shot focusing on Peter. This has a connection to "The Moon's Shadow" and takes place at the same time. When I was watching X2 one night, I noticed that there was no mention of where Peter, Kitty, and the other students may have gone after the mansion was attacked by Stryker. Plus, I saw there weren't that many fics focusing on Peter. I decided to one focusing on him myself. As a result, this fic was born. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

XXXXX

I look up at the living room's ceiling of Shelby Binkley's house. The students are asleep in the three bedrooms upstairs while Kitty and I are on guard in case we're attacked again. The room is dark, but some of the moonlight shines through the front window. Despite the light, I can't help but feel a little creeped out by the remaining darkness. However, it's not as creepy as the mansion attack we barely escaped from. I wonder if we'd really escaped from the soldiers. I don't know what is going to happen to any of us, and it scares me to no end, in spite of being able to transform my skin into a tough metal.

I look over at Kitty as she sleeps on the couch opposite to one I am laying on. She looks so innocent and calm laying there. Her brown hair seems to wrap around her face like an angel's halo, and I'm taken aback by her beauty. I'm sure she is just as scared and uncertain as I am, yet she isn't letting them keep her from sleeping. That's something I admire greatly about her. She doesn't let uncertain situations get to her, no matter how scary they are. The fear of not knowing what could happen is something we shouldn't be feeling at our ages. It can make you unable to breath, and you can't move either. You can't think about anything except the uncertainty of the situation you are facing. Everything you've worked for in your life can be taken away in a flash.

There's something I don't understand at all. Why was the mansion attacked? We didn't do anything to make the soldiers come after us. They wanted something, but I don't know what it is. However, I have a feeling it had something to do with mutants. When someone has something to do with mutants, I know it can never be good. The majority of normal society is very hostile to us. It's amazing how people will single out those who are even the slightest bit different and ridicule them for that reason alone. I can't even begin to fathom why they do that. Maybe it's because they are jealous of mutants' powers, and they're afraid they will be replaced. Maybe they just don't want to deal with those who are different and think normal people are the only ones worth something. These days, I can't tell what is normal anymore.

The attack on the mansion is something I'll never forget. One minute, I was sleeping in my bed without any worries or cares in the world. The next minute, I heard Siryn's sonic scream ringing through my ears. I started asking myself as my heart pounded in my chest. Why was this happening? What have we done? I couldn't understand it at all. I thought about the younger students and became determined to help them. I was really scared, but I didn't have a choice because they were depending on me. It takes a lot of courage to put yourself in danger to help others. Courage doesn't mean you aren't scared. It just means you're facing your fears. It is okay to be scared, but you can't let it run your life. Otherwise, you'll never get very far.

I'll always remember the coldness I saw on the soldier's face when I walked into Siryn's room as he tried to take her. It was like he didn't care what happened to her or anyone else. If I could've seen his eyes, I'm sure that would've been as black as the devil's eyes. Those eyes would've represented the fear and prejudice against us in my view. Seeing the fear in the students' eyes tore at my heartstrings. They shouldn't have been feeling this much fear at any time during their short lives. They deserved to live in a world free from violence, hatred, indifference, and greed. Unfortunately, all four of these things are everywhere we go, and many people will do whatever it takes to make sure there is never peace in the world. Everyone has a right to experience peace, knowledge, and wisdom, especially in difficult times.

The run down the corridor felt like it went on forever as I carried Jones, who had been stunned by stun darts like Siryn had, and led the students toward the forest. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as well. I couldn't move fast enough to get to the end, and I kept wondering if the soldiers had found the exit and were following us. It was quite a relief to meet up with Kitty soon after we got into the forest. I actually thought she'd been captured by the soldiers, but it didn't matter to me because she was safe, and she had managed to rescue a couple of students as well.

It was Kitty who decided we should go to Ms. Binkley's house. She's a friend of the professor's. He and our teachers knew her as they often visited a restaurant owned by her. We've met her once before, and she was very nice. In fact, she is a mutant herself, and she has lived in Westchester all her life. Charles gave her an offer to live at his school a long time ago, but she turned it down. She still remained good friends with him and our teachers. She's not even afraid to be out in public. Most mutants are afraid to reveal themselves because of the potential for backlash, but Ms. Binkley isn't one of them, and I admire her for that.

The trip to Ms. Binkley's was only three miles, but it felt like it was a hundred miles. Scary situations make short trips seem like long ones because you don't know if you'll get to your destination. You can't think about anything else, except getting there. I was relieved when we finally reached the house, and Ms. Binkley let us in after Kitty and I explained what happened at the mansion. She took the other students, including Siryn and Jones, who had regained consciousness, upstairs. I saw one of the students clinging to her and crying, and I felt my heart ache for her. It made me want to cry too, but I had to remain strong as they were depending on Kitty and me to protect them. Someone who panics in a dangerous situation would only end up putting people in even more danger. In fact, it can lead them into rushing into danger, only to get themselves hurt or worse.

It's been three hours since we got here, and I haven't gotten much sleep. I keep wondering what happened to Bobby, John, Logan, Marie, and Jubilee. Did they escape the soldiers? Did they find a safe place to stay until they could be picked up? I hope to God they did. The thought of harm coming to them makes me feel very uneasy. My friends mean a lot to me, especially Marie and Jubilee. Those two girls are the sweetest I have ever known. They have the ability to make me laugh whenever they tell jokes. Some of them aren't very funny, but I laugh at them, anyway. They make me feel better whenever I feel bad.

I can't help but feel sorry for Marie. She ran away from home because she was scared of hurting people, and I was surprised she found solace in Logan, as he is known to be a loner. Then again, it was good that she did, as he knew what it was like to be misunderstood. He also helped her to see that not many people understand what we go through, but there will always be someone who will. Jubilee told me that Bobby showed a bit of jealousy when he met Logan. I have a feeling Marie may have more than just a crush on Logan. In fact, I believe she has real feelings for him and feels torn between him and Bobby. As for Bobby and John, I get along with them pretty well. It's always funny to see John get annoyed by the horses at the stable. The foals love chewing on his sleeves and pants. I love seeing him and Bobby play pranks on people. Sometimes, their pranks backfire on them. I know Jubilee has a soft spot for John, and she seems to be rather fond of him, despite he can be such a punk and showoff sometimes.

As for Kitty, she means the world to me. She's the sweetest girl I have ever met. She shows a lot of concern for others, even if they don't repay her with kindness and dignity. She's always stuck by my side through the rough times. She can make me feel better with her kind words when no one else can. She can be a little shy when she talks to me sometimes, but I think she looks cute that way. She's full of life and doesn't let people knock her down, and those are the two things I admire about her the most. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to her. However, I am determined to protect her with my life if I need to, and I know she would do the same with me. She doesn't deserve to be harmed because of some soldiers hating us. Neither do the other students. We just want to live our lives as any American does.

I turn on my side and bring the blanket up to my chest, as I'm a little cold. I look over at Kitty and listen to her soft breathing. Her innocence brings much warmth to my heart. Though I'm uncertain about what is going to happen to us and the other students, I have hope we will be home soon. For now, all we can do is wait and hope we will be picked up. In the darkest hour, there is always a light, even if it can't be seen in front of us.

THE END


End file.
